I tried to be a good girl
by chiara1
Summary: V/B K/C K/18 Bulma Chichi and 18 are saiyans living on earth and are send to Vegitasei but they get in trouble especialy Bulma.Krillen and Kakkarott get two very interresting room-mates. And will Bulma stay a good girl read and see.
1. one

I tried to be a good girl He here Chiara again I wanted to see what you think of this so take a look and tell me what you think and tell me if I can make the next chapter . Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
First read this or else you won't get it.  
  
Mr. Briefs always knew that they where going to take his girls back to there home. He also knew that he couldn't stop it, they where given to him to teach them about science and other things but he had grown to love them and now it was time to leave. But how would they survive as women they couldn't defend them selves `like normal Saiyans women` against those apes they could take advantage of his baby's.  
  
But the most worried he was about Bulma, she didn't take crap from anybody and if someone bossed her around she would curse that person out for everything she could think of. And he doesn't know how she does it but she always gets herself in trouble, with bad guys most of the time. His other daughters on the other hand, Chichi would be to scared to offend the Saiyans and 18 is smart enough to not make them angry. Chichi Bulma and 18 had been told years ago what they where and were they came from also that their race would come back to get them one day.  
  
But when that day came they weren't so willing to go. The Saiyan men that came to pick them up where getting angry and Briefs noticed this so calmed his daughters down and told them they were going to have a new life and try to make the best of it. Chichi and 18 where already getting in the ship but when Bulma was ready to enter her father grabbed her by her shoulders and said : ` Bulma just.just be a good girl, ok. Bulma knew that she gets herself in trouble allot , but to comfort her father she just smiled and kissed her father and said: ` Yes daddy don't worry about me` Bulma tried her best to swallow her enormous pride but sometimes she couldn't take it and started a fight that only got her a beating, which didn't stop her from starting a fight a few days later.  
  
A week before the arrival on Vegitasei the ship was attacked and as everybody knows Saiyans aren't know by their technology so they where beaten fast. Three men came aboard and said that they wanted the girls but then. Bulma growled: "Your not getting one of us, you ugly freak! " "Oh and how are you going to do that those weakling monkey's are knocked out, are you going to fight us ": a tall lizard with blue skin snickered. Bulma knew that she couldn't stop them from taking them but then she said:" Fine lets make a deal you only take me and I will do everything that you want me to do" : she said in an emotionless voice. The lizard looked her up and down and said: "Well you are quit a beauty and feisty to you're going to make me a lot of money" .The lizard looked like he was thinking but you could easily be mistaken with those ugly lizard heads and then replied : " Oh fine I'm in a good mood.. you will do, but if you start a fight I'm coming back for your sisters, you got that" ! 18 said to Bulma in an angry voice: " Why did you do that?" "I would do anything to save the both of you": and when she had said that she was pulled away.  
  
Later. Bulma has been on the lizards ship for a week they didn't tell her anything or what they where going to do with her. But that was her fault because she was scared if she opened her mouth she would curs them to hell and they would return for her sisters. She had something on her mind and she decided to ask one of the three men that was guarding her: " If the men on this ship find me so attractive why don't they.rape me, not that I want that!" The guy started to snickering : "Ooh they want to darling but you can't use the merchandise because it will lose its worth". Bulma wanted to ask further she hoped if she asked some more questions, the thing that she thought what was going to happen to her would not be true .  
  
But the ship entered the atmosphere and they where getting ready to land. To her surprise there where more females only they where locked up in little rooms and she was shackled up in the control room. The women where al different species and some looked like they haven't gotten any food in days. They where al put in a line and brought to a big hall and a podium with a lot of wealthy looking men and women standing there. The females where brought behind a curtain and they got a number Bulma was one of the last. Bulma was next and listened what they said:" Well ladies and gentle men this is a most valuable slave she is very feisty and her beauty.well just see for yourself." Bulma was pushed out on the podium she looked around to see everybody was whispering with each other. Then the man that sold the slaves started to talk again: " What we have here is a unique creature she is the only Saiyan whit blue hair and a blue tail and blue eyes. Yes people I know you want her so started the bidding. Lets start at 5000 dollars". Almost every man and women in the room wanted her so the bidding was now at 500.000 dollars. And the price still was going up if Bulma wasn't in danger she would be quit impressed what people spend on her. Suddenly a strong but female voice said:"2 million dollars ". Everybody was shocked and looked around to find the person who said that so did Bulma and when they saw him they all bowed and called his name : "Frieza" "Bang! The slave goes to lord Frieza for 2 million dollars": a green hared man walked over to her and smiled then he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.  
  
(This is bad, very bad) Bulma was taken to a big ship and put in a room that was fit for royalty:" Well it's a better place then before maybe this isn't so bad " A slave came and gave her food and told her that she will meet master Frieze tomorrow. Bulma was eating her food on her king-sized bed and was thinking about Chichi and 18 would they be alright` I hope so`: bulma whispered before nodding of to sleep.  
  
On Vegitasei Chichi and 18 told their master the King the whole story about the abduction of Bluma. The King said that she was a brave female because she offered herself for her family, but that they couldn't do anything. Then the King said:` Kakkarott Chichi will stay with you and don't get any idea's . `Yes my King I will take care of her` Kakkarott said with a big smile because he had liked her when he first saw her. Then the King continued: `Krillen 18 will stay with you` `Yes my King`: Krillen said whit a blush on his face because he would have that beautiful girl in his room. *LOVE is in they air..Well what do you think.you have to tell me and if I get any reviews then the next chapter will be very fast. 


	2. two

I tried to be a good girl Disclaimer: Chiara doesn't own DBZ.  
  
Bulma woke up from the first good night sleep in days, but where did she wake up from her senses started working and she heard the banging on the door. She crawled out of bed and was searching for a robe or her close but she couldn't find any. She was only wearing her underwear: "Oh hell what do I care": Bulma muttered before she opened the door but when she saw who it was she regretted it. It was that green freak that took her to this place. "Well well gorgeous are you going to meet your master like that I'm sure he won't mind": he said in a sweet tone that gave Bulma the shivers. "Aaarrgg of course not but I cant find my close, who are you any way?": Bulma said angry while getting as much space between them as possible. "Your close are in that dresser and my name is Zarbon, I'm going to be a big part of your new life": he said while having a look of lust in his eyes  
  
"Lucky me": Bulma said sarcastically She left Zarbon alone and went into the bathroom with her new close:" for my new life": she muttered as she closed the door. When she came out Zarbon looked her up and down, she had a white skirt with high splits on both sides and a little white top that showed allot. "Are you done looking so we can go meet the `master`": Bulma growled "Sure gorgeous ": he put out his arm for her to link on. Bulma didn't want to fight anymore so she put her arm trough his to go to her `master` (I hate that word) On Vegitasei things where getting better they thought Bulma was dead but Krillen and Kakkarott helped them forget Bulma and they did a pretty good job. Chichi was head over heels about Kakkarott and 18 liked Krillen but didn't show it much. "He Krillen I'm really starting to like Chichi do you think she likes me to": Kakkarott said nervously "Are you blind Kakkarott does she have to spell it out for you, 18 on the other hand, is a total blank. I have no idea sometimes I think she likes me and later she acts like she doesn't feel anything. Kakkarott slapped him on the back and chuckled:" oh krillen who wouldn't want you, you are .uh.you are strong and .uh.nice. That's more then most Saiyans". "Well I hope she sees that because I've really got it bad:" Krillen said while looking down. "So do I Krillen.so do I": then the two saiyans walked silently to their chambers to think about the lady`s that had made their harts beat faster. Bulma came to the big door that was the only thing that kept her from her and her `master` Zarbon saw the fear in her eyes and said gently so she wouldn't blow up ( she gets angry about everything one of the things I like about her) Zarbon thought before he started to talk "Don't be scared he isn't too bad and I'm here beside you": he smiled and waited for her answer. She looked at Zarbon and knew that he was sincere (Maybe he isn't so bad)"Thanks Zarbon": she smiled and then nodded that he could open the doors. She put her head high and looked strait into the lizard's eyes that was sitting in front of her. "Hello Bulma how was your stay in your new bed, it will be so much better in my bed don't you think": Frieza said while spinning his whine. Bulma cringed at his words but knew how to prevent it. Bulma tried to talk as emotionless as possible: "I can be of greater use then as toy in your bed, but if you do use me as toy I will not help you." She could see that he was interested and then he answered:" What can be of greater use then a new toy". She took a deep breath and answered: "I was heading for Vegitasei before I was captured, I was send there because I'm a scientist and a very good one if I say so myself. And this is the deal if you do not touch me or any other person on this ship, I'll work for you and you will see that I'm very useful" Then she stopped and looked down remembering her fathers words. (I'm sorry father for working for him I just cant be a good girl anymore.ever again) "Very interesting very interesting indeed I'll go with this but if you do not accomplish enough.then you are going to be my toy". Bulma felt so much better and stronger:" Thank you Lord Frieza can I return to my chambers now and maybe you can come for dinner (sucking up can always help)". "No one has ever invited me for dinner willingly aren't you afraid of me..I can blast you to oblivion": Frieza with an evil grin on his face. "No not really so are you going to take me up on my offer" (I can't believe I'm doing this) "I will see you tonight, six a clock sharp": Frieza said with a strange smile on his ugly face. On Vegitasei Chichi and 18 had confessed their love for Krillen and Kakarott against each other but the hard part is against the person they loved. They planned to do it tonight at dinner and then hope for the best. 18 was scared she never showed any emotion except to her sisters. Krillen came in his chambers when he saw 18 standing in the middle of the room."I'm not going to make it more difficult then it already is. . Krillen I like..love you": 18 said as fast as possible. Krillen was so happy he couldn't even talk but then he saw 18`s face sadden and she turned her back at him. Then he remembered that he had to talk back. He walked up to her and turned her around he wanted to say something but when he saw her he just wanted to kiss her and so he did. 18 was shocked and happy at the same time she kissed him back with so much passion that she felt she could explode .He pushed her softly away and whispered: "I love you to, and to show you I'm going to mark you ok" 18 nodded but didn't know what he meant by that until Krillen gave one kiss in her neck and then put his teeth in it. (Aah when he says something he means it) She knew that it was her turn and it went perfectly and when she was done Krillen took her hand and leaded her to his bedroom.  
  
At Kakarott`s it went much smoother Chichi had made dinner and Kakarott was putting it in his mouth with super speed. "Uh Kakarott can I talk to you": Chichi said with a blush on her face. "Sure Chichi you're a great cook it's the best I've ever had" : Kakarott said with food still in his mouth. `Thanks but I wanted to tell you that I loved you when I first saw you and I hope you feel the same way`: she whispered. Even though she had said it softly Kakarott had heard every word, he jumped out of his seat took her in his arm and told her that he felt the same way and kissed her while flying to his bedroom. Bulma`s chambers Bulma was sitting at her kitchen table with Frieza they talked about her youth and her future working for him. "Your cooking is very good Bulma maybe you should work as cook but I must leave you now. I hope your life on my ship will be pleasant because you are going to be here for a long time. (Did I deserve this..I hate my life)Then Bulma went to her room to prepare for a hard and lonely life Well what do you think. It's an old story of mine but I never put it on fanfictionnet so tell me ok! 


	3. three

I tried to be a good girl Oke here is the new chapter and come on people tell me what you think!!! Disclaimer: Sue me please so you can take my irritating brother with you. A sister can wish can't she but.I don't own DBZ.  
  
* Two years later. Bulma is very wanted on the ship but she doesn't notice or care she became strong and hard and doesn't show any emotions. Zarbon has a strange kind of love for Bulma and has been in these two years very protective of her. Chichi and 18 are mated to Krillen and Kakarott and have adjusted to a life without their sister and now live a normal life. Bulma was in her room reading she had a day of and didn't want to do anything. Until she heard a knock on the door: "Arrg great I finally have a day of and they disturb me anyway ,who ever it is their going to pay" Bulma walked to the door but when she opened it she didn't kill the person because it was Zarbon. She and Zarbon became `friends` if that's the right word for it. "Hey gorgeous heard the latest, we're going to a Ball": Zarbon said with a smile on his face. "Zarbon you don't only disturbed me on my day of.. you also disturb me with bad news! `: Bulma growled while letting herself fall on her bed. `What are you talking about I thought every girl liked the royal Balls? `: Zarbon asked. "1, I'm not every girl and 2, I hate wearing dresses and all that feminine stuff it only makes me seem weak`: Bulma growled getting more pissed by the minute. `Sorry gorgeous but you cant get out of it, you know how Frieza loves showing you of, and now he can do that even more because you are Saiyan and so are they. But I can make it better you can be my date, Frieza is ok with it. `Oh lucky me`: Bulma said sarcastically Zarbon acted like he was offended and then threw a pillow at her that was the beginning of their sparring match. When Bulma had heard the news that King Vegita`s birthday was this week and that she Zarbon and Frieza where going to pay a little visit, she only thought about her sisters could she go and see them or would they get in danger if she did so. She didn't know but she decided that she would make that decision later.  
  
* The day has arrived. Bulma looked at the mirror she had a tight white dress that showed everything with one high split. Her Blue hair in curls falling over her back and her Blue tail and hair were even brighter because of the white dress. While pulling her dress good she muttered: `I maybe look good but I sure as hell don't feel good`. When Bulma arrived at the docking bay Zarbon and even Frieza where breath taken by Bulma.  
  
*At the castle on Vegitasei The guests where coming in and Frieza was the last with Bulma and Zarbon behind him. The King greeted them and was very interested in Bulma, so Frieza an him went somewhere to talk about her. Somewhere across the dance floor Chichi and 18 where shocked there was their sister Krillen and Kakarott where wondering what was going on and Vegita who was standing with them was only interested what they knew about that beautiful creature. "What is it Chichi": Kakarott asked concerned "That.. that is my sister Bulma": Chichi said while starring at her (she has grown even more beautiful but something has changed.. it's like a cloud is hanging over her eyes, I can't see anything in them `) Vegita was shocked he had been jealous of Krillen and Kakarott they had smart and beautiful mates ,and when he first heard about Bulma he had thought how brave she was to sacrifice herself for them.  
  
"Well what do you think of your people": Zarbon snickered "Do you think you're funny because your not and if you keep this up I'm not going to stand here and listen, got that pretty boy!" : Bulma growled "Wow gorgeous are we a bit testy tonight, now stop your cursing and dance with me": Zarbon said while sticking his hand out. (Oh its better then standing here looking at a race I never knew and never will) Bulma sighed and took Zarbon`s arm. "What are we going to do 18? Are we just going to walk up to her but she looks so different I cant even see any of the Bulma I knew in her eyes" :Chichi asked worried "Uuh Chi that's very normal because uh .well": Kakarott stuttered "What Kakarott is trying to say is that its very normal after what she has been trough. Being a slave of Frieza is hard and she had to be emotionless or she would not have survived it": Vegita said and then rolled his eyes at Kakarott because he was scratching his head nodding after everything he said. "Poor Bulma we just have to try and get her attention": 18 said having pity for her sister. "I got it! Look she is dancing with that green man why don't we dance as well and maybe she will notice us ": Chichi grinned and grabbed Kakarott dragging him on the dance floor. So they al went on the dance floor and Vegita just kept an eye on Bulma (why cant I stop looking at her and is that irritating pretty boy Zarbon her mate) Bulma was dancing when she felt she was stared at but not as usual, but a really hard stare. She looked around but couldn't find it when suddenly she recognized a females face (could it be?.. nah that's just my imagination) But after the second time she saw it she knew it was true it was Chichi and she was looking strait at her (No Bulma if Frieza finds out he will take them to I can't risk it, I'm sorry my sweet sisters) "What are you looking at Bulma? ": Zarbon asked concerned he never had seen such pain in her eyes.. like she lost something. "Oh uh nothing I just want to rip this dress into shreds, it's so unconvertible": Bulma lied and giving him a fake smile. Chichi and 18 stopped dancing and said:" I swear she was looking at me and she knew who I was": Chichi said "You're right Chi I saw the same thing but why would she chose to ignore us": 18 replied They where talking about it for half an hour when Vegita growled: " If you stop that senseless bickering, I will go and ask but just SHUT UP!" "Geesh Vegita you don't have to scream I can hear you from here, thank you very much ": Chichi said ignoring Vegita`s cursing while walking in the direction of Bulma. "Vegita tapped Zarbon`s shoulder": Well well Zarbon I haven't seen you in a while are you still Frieza`s right hand toy?" "Vegita what a.pleasant surprise (what the hell does he want)":Zarbon said overly nice "I bet, but enough of this I want to dance with the lady now`: Vegita said irritated with that brainless weakling. Zarbon looked at Bulma and she nodded (He maybe be an arrogant monkey but he's cute one) Zarbon went to the side and let Vegita cut in. Vegita took Bulma`s hand and placed the other on her lower back he smirked as her head shot up (this can be interesting very interesting)Vegita then started to lead her around the dance floor. "You will not ruin it for me Vegita I have worked to hard for her ":Zarbon growled softly while following them with his eyes. That's it !! Now please if you like my fic tell me!! That means review!! 


	4. four

I tried to be a good girl *Sorry for going to fast but I'm not a really patient person but I'll try very hard. Thank you for that and if somebody doesn't like something about the story please tell me I'll try to work on that then. *Disclaimer: I'll never own DBZ * sniff sniff * (He's a great dancer and so mysterious and that look he must be a prideful man. Oh Bulma what the hell are you doing if I didn't know better I would say that you wanted him. That can never happen I will not care for anybody only for myself) Vegita looked at her and came nose to nose with Bulma(what a beautiful creature so elegant but rough at the same time)  
  
(Ok Bulma this is not going to happen you are going to make him hate you right now)  
  
"Thank god that your dancing isn't half as bad as your attitude but what would I expect from a stupid monkey": Bulma said looking strait at him. If its one thing Saiyans hate is being called a monkey  
  
"You bitch do you know who you are talking to. I promise I'm going to make you regret you ever said that": Vegita growled and stopped dancing because the song was over. Bulma felt hurt, not because he had called her a bitch, she'd been called worse when she was kicking somebody's ass but because of something else, but she didn't know what. She walked to Zarbon and asked: "Who was that man I was talking to?"  
  
`You are really out of it tonight gorgeous his name is Vegita who do you think he is`: Zarbon said while grinning `Vegita.Vegitasei oh shit I just called the prince of Vegitasei a stupid monkey. I'm in so much trouble he said that I was going to regret saying that and its true I regret it already! ": Bulma said slapping her hand against her face.  
  
Vegita was cursing Bulma to hell all the way to his `friends` "Well tell me what did she say": Chichi and 18 demanded He looked at them and growled:" I didn't ask and I don't care that woman is going to pay for calling me a stupid monkey". Then Vegita walked of so he wouldn't get a ear full of those two women about not asking Bulma the question that he was suppose to ask. "Do you really think your sister said that to Vegita 18?":Krillen asked with wide eyes `Hahaha oh yes Bulma says what she thinks and doesn't care who you are or what will happen" : 18 said while looking at Bulma talking to that green man.  
  
Bulma hadn't seen Vegita al night after there `little talk` and she was happy about that and she was also happy about that her sisters didn't come near her but then. "Ugh ugh pardon can I ask you something" Bulma turned around and saw a big saiyan with spiky hair that stuck out everywhere. "Go ahead "`: she said emotionless "Well my name is Kakarott and I'm Chichi`s mate, and I wanted to ask you why don't you go to her she is your sister right?": Kakarott said while scratching his head. (Shit what do I do, they can't come near me)"Yes she is.tell my sisters that I cant talk to them and that they have to stay away from me. Or do you want to lose your mate": Bulma said and then turned around and left him as she walked to her room.  
  
" And..and what did she say": Chichi said eagerly "She said that she cant talk to you and that you have to stay away from her": Kakarott told her "I don't get it, what is wrong with her" :Chichi whispered tears forming in her eyes as they all went to their rooms.  
  
Bulma was walking to her room when she felt a slight breeze going past her she stopped and looked around." Who's there.. I know you're there so come out.now!" Then she heard a sound it was someone chuckling: "I never break a promise little one". "Vegita get the hell away from me or you will be the one regretting something" :Bulma growled (nobody treats me like a weakling) From the shadows came Vegita with a smirk on his face that made a electric feeling shout trough Bulma`s back. He came closer and closer and she tried to walk as far away from him as possible, until she hit the wall (Really smart Bulma make the big Kahoena angry, you and your big mouth). They where almost touching each others noses when Bulma thought the only option if she didn't want to connect with more skin then their noses `in the masters chambers that is`, was to kick his ass. She started to power up slowly and letting her hand down until she was at his stomach and made a Ki ball as fast a possible and shot it. Only Vegita had felt it right away when she started to power up and he let her attack he just put his shield up and when the Ki ball hit nothing happened. Bulma looked in shock that was a pretty powerful Ki blast for her and it seemed that he didn't even feel it. She tried to put up a good fight but it wasn't enough, she was tumbling to the ground when she noticed she wasn't falling any more and her butt didn't hurt ether. When she opened her eyes she saw Vegita looking at her with that stupid smirk, that still affected her.  
  
He had caught her and now they where getting closer and closer with their faces when Bulma`s hardness came up again that didn't allow her to care for anybody. "Zarbon wouldn't be happy about this": Bulma said growling. "I don't give a shit what that blue freak feels" :Vegita said softly but angry "Oh but the prince wouldn't touch a woman that is already mated even if she is mated to a green freak" : Bulma said with no emotion at all . (Please believe this stupid lie) Bulma hoped with all her might while looking strait in Vegita`s face. (Zarbon..that bastered..you don't deserve this beautiful creature)  
  
"He dropped her right then and was gone in a flash" "That rude asshole first he tries to kiss me and then he lets me fall on my ass" :Bulma grumbled while rubbing her sore bottom. "Oh well at least I got rid of him you haven't lost your touch for getting yourself out of the problems that you get yourself into B, I could never be daddy's good girl anyway ":Bulma sighed and then hurried to her room before Vegita finds out that I don't have a relationship with Zarbon.  
  
But Bulma couldn't sleep she had troubles but didn't know what they where. Didn't she get rid of her troubles her sisters are save and Vegita hates her guts :"It must be that I have to make sure Vegita doesn't find out that I'm not mated to the `green freak": Bulma said Every other person would know what was going on ,but Bulma becomes clueless whit the subject emotion especially hers. She staid awake until she had an idea of keeping Vegita in the dark of her lies.  
  
The next morning Bulma went to the training grounds and stopped Zarbon from training and said strait in his face:" Zarbon be my mate" "Uh what.. how.. why? ": Zarbon stuttered out while looking shocked.  
  
* That was it I hope it's all right because it took me two days! For that I earn a review don't you think? p.s. I don't hate Zarbon but I needed a competition for Vegita 


	5. five

I tried to be a good girl  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ  
Zarbon didn't know what to say ,but what he did know is that he had to grab this chance before she changed her mind.  
  
He walked up to her until they were face to face and then he took her chin between his fingers ,and looked in those blue crystals and whispered: " Of course gorgeous you know that I wanted to since the first time I saw you".  
  
Bulma was shocked she never knew this and now she was getting herself in more trouble than before. (Aaarrggg why is this always happening to me, I can't chose and if I tell Zarbon that my feelings are not the same .He will never look at me, again)  
  
"Zarbon uuhhh..I .well": Bulma tried to explain but it seemed that her brain was on strike. But when she saw the worry in his eyes she just couldn't do it and decided that she would just try to get some time before he rushed it with that mating thingy.  
  
"Zarbon I know I have just asked you to mate with me but that was a big step for me. You know I don't like showing my feelings so we have to go very..very slow`: Bulma said and adding "Not even touching"  
  
Zarbon looked at her and decided he didn't care how slow they went if he ended up having her for himself he would gladly wait." Sure gorgeous if that is your wish then we will take it very, very slow ":Zarbon said with a big smile on his face .  
  
Then Bulma left with a gnawing feeling in her stomach (that must be guilt but I also can't brake his hart) She turned her head to look at Zarbon and saw him smiling like an idiot "Me and my big mouth`: Bulma grumbled before she turned the corner.  
  
*** Vegita hadn't gotten any sleep that night and that made him very pissed of and the person who is going to feel his wrath is in for a lot of pain.  
  
He looked around the training grounds looking for his target when he spotted Zarbon: "And the winner is the blue freak in the back": Vegita chuckled while walking strait at him.  
  
"Good morning Zarbon ready for some beating up": Vegita said while looking at him with hate in his eyes.  
  
Zarbon stopped he didn't care that he was going to lose and end up with agonizing pain, Bulma was his and even Vegita couldn't mess that up.  
  
"Ohh Vegita this visit means that you must have heard the news even if I lose this fight.. I'm still the winner` : Zarbon said with a smirk as big a his face.  
  
"What are you talking about freak": Vegita growled " Oh didn't you hear Bulma just asked me to mate with her" :Zarbon said while that grin was getting bigger and bigger.  
  
(That woman lied to me she isn't even mated yet, my day is getting better and better.* looks and Zarbon`s smirk * (And how big can that mouth get)  
  
"Oh Zarbon don't you know it by now if you challenge me.. your going to lose every time, and I'm not only talking about me beating the shit out of you now. But with everything.  
  
Then he quickly punched him in the stomach Zarbon turned over in pain but Vegita was not done yet as he rammed his fist in his face. Blood was flying trough the air and Vegita ended it whit a blast aiming at the most sensitive spot on a man's body.. between his legs.  
  
Vegita knew what he had to do he has to prepare a Ball, he hated them but it was the only way to get close to that woman.  
  
He walked strait through his fathers meeting: "Father because the annual eclipse is coming and every saiyan is going to be in costume so why don't we have a Costumed Ball."  
  
His father looked at him for a while and then smirked:" Finally you act like a future King and it's a good idea too, our subjects will take care of it, do you want to join me?".  
  
"Haha in that good for nothing meeting I rather dance with Kakarott": Vegita smirked because he saw the angry overcoming his father's face and left.  
  
(Well little one we are going to meet again and than we will see who the winner is)  
  
The Ball was taken care of perfectly but saiyans don't dress up in a cat or pirate costume no they dress up in close from there ancestors (A/N: Like in those fairytales where everybody was wearing those big dresses)  
  
There was a nock on the door and Bulma who was under the shower had to run out of the shower keep the towel from falling while trying to unlock the door . And to make matters worse there stood the biggest and most stupid looking Saiyan you can imagine.  
  
"If you don't start talking right know and keep those eyes directed at my face. I'll kick your ass to hell and back": Bulma growled  
  
"I heard you where a feisty one and a looker to and mannn they where right" :he said still checking her out  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and growled: " Just tell me why you are interrupting me, do you think you can handle that"  
  
Bulma saw that he was getting pissed of so she decided she would shut up before she got herself in trouble ..again. "I came her to give you this invitation for the costumed Ball, you can't refuse if you don't show up we will personally get you": then he turned around and left  
  
Bulma wanted to argue about that but he was gone:" Oh great how can I stay clear of Vegita and Zarbon and my sisters all at the same time in the same room".  
  
She looked at the invitation then screamed in anger and threw it away because on the invitation stood that it was tomorrow she couldn't even make a plan. "I hate my life !" Bulma screamed in frustration  
  
The next day  
  
(I'll tell what she is wearing because some people like that)  
  
Bulma didn't have to look for a costume because it was send to her she didn't like it ,even if it was beautiful it was to suspicious.  
  
It was white and her shoulders and neck where naked it began small above but at her hips it became wider and wider. Her sleeves ended at her elbows .She had a naked back and around her neck was a pearl necklace. Her blue hair was loosely pinned up in curls.  
  
"Well I've got to admit I look hot, that will only make it worse to stay clear of the"`: Bulma sighed while looking in the mirror for the last time.  
  
*** Vegita was meditating when there was a nock on the door `come in`: Vegita said not even moving to greet the person.  
  
"Well did you give the invitation and the dress": Vegita said irritated by the scared elite guard. "Yes sire she got everything": He said while shaking is ass of. "Good you can leave": Vegita commanded while muttering to himself "Now little one you won't have any excuse not to come"  
Party time.  
  
Bulma knew she was late but didn't care she just wanted it to be over. The doors opened and she stepped in, all eyes went on her and Bulma muttered to herself`: "Why does that always happen to me can't they just keep on drinking and let their hormones take over, it didn't stop them before".  
  
After a long stare at the blue hared girl they went to there own business and others where trying to get close to Bulma. But she didn't notice that she never notices things like that. Bulma went to the food table and hoped no one would bother her but that was wishing for to much. She just put food in her mouth when she felt somebody behind her she turned around to see Vegita smirking at her.  
  
"We meet again little one and may I complement you on your dress": Vegita said in a seductive tone. "This ugly old thing ":Bulma said knowing now that Vegita was the one who had send it to her. "Oh you can't fool me little one. I know you like the dress. I know you're not mated.and I know everything about you .in and out": Vegita said still that seductive tone.  
  
Bulma was breathless because what he said she almost believed. Vegita saw this and did one other thing just to make her suffer. He let his finger brush over her cheek and then to her upper lip there he wiped a little bit of whipped cream of her lip .He then whispered in her ear:` You can't escape me, what I like, I want and what I want, I get....and I like you. Then he turned around to let Bulma cool down.  
  
That's it and you know how it goes if you review I'll make a new chapter . 


	6. six

I tried to be a good girl  
  
*. For the people who like my fic(and I know you exist so let me know) *Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
(What the hell just happened? Why did his skin feel so good on my skin even for a second? And why did I want him for that second)  
  
"He gorgeous what's wrong your face is flushed" :Zarbon said looking worried at the same time Bulma stopped asking herself these questions and tried to concentrate on Zarbon  
  
"Uh I'm just hot that's all ": Bulma said trying to force Vegita out of her head but her eyes where already looking for him.  
  
"That you are indeed. Do you want to dance with your future mate?" : Zarbon asked but saw that Bulma had other things on her mind. Those words stopped her from looking for Vegita those words that she let Zarbon to believe, right away the guilt started to built up. (Future mate .a future mate that is something I will never have. Who would want me. I lie and cant even keep the one promise I made...keeping myself out of trouble and being a good girl).  
  
Bulma looked at Zarbon he seems so happy (Why?) " I'm sorry Zarbon I don't feel like dancing right now but I promise if I'm going to dance, you're the first one on the list".  
  
Bulma left Zarbon feeling like the lowest person on the Vegitasei and there are a lot of low people on that planet. And to make her feel even worse she saw Vegita dancing with a strong looking Saiyan female.  
  
(What does he see in her she looks and probably is easy .. Ow no am I jealous, What is happening to me strange emotions are coming over me and its starting to show this has never happened to me? This Ball is the worst thing that could have happened right now)  
  
She went to the bathroom maybe there she would get some peace and quiet, but also that couldn't be because two females had followed her and had just locked her in the bathroom. Bulma was shocked what are they doing they don't they know what could happen (to them).  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to talk to the both of you": Bulma said trying to sound and look angry .  
  
Chichi felt the tears coming did she have such a bad life that she cant or doesn't love us anymore:" Why don't you want to talk, pleas tell us that" Bulma knew she would have to tell them how she used to live and probably will live again, and that that could happen to them, she sighed and started talking.  
  
"When I was taken from the ship. I was pointed out to be Frieza`s toy, but because I had studied science I made a deal with him if I wasn't his toy I would work for him voluntarily and it became a deal. Working for him was the most miserable live I could imagine I had to make machines that could destroy people.. even worlds. The deal was that I wasn't Frieza`s toy but other men was another thing. They have tried to rape me thousands of times and if I seemed scared they just loved it more so I learned how to fight and to not show my feelings. That helped but still I was looked upon like a pees of meat and if they weren't trying to rape me they just beat me into a bloody pulp".  
  
Bulma looked up into their eyes she saw sorrow in 18`s eyes and tears where streaming down Chichi`s face (well I cant say I didn't make my point)  
  
"Now listen to me if Frieza finds out that you are my sisters he will take you and treat you the same way they have treated me , so please you know I love you both but for your sakes and mine don't come near me". Bulma ended with that and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads and then unlocked the door to leave.  
  
Vegita who had to dance with that Bimbo Astria because she was high classed and his father wanted it (That old man is going to get a trip to the next dimension real soon) While dancing he saw Bulma go to the bathroom and he kept watching until she came back but she never did. (What is taken so long?)  
  
He went to the wall of the bathroom and leaned against it to wait for her but then he heard her voice she was talking to two people and he started listening, he heard the whole story and couldn't believe that she had such a hard live and how strong she was to survive such a life.(You really are strong and perfect..for me)  
  
Bulma didn't see Vegita when she came out of the bathroom she felt to many emotions to even notice (I have to straiten al those emotions before I do anything else)  
  
As she walked down the hall, she felt Vegita behind her but she couldn't handle anymore: " I cant deal with you Vegita .I cant deal with anything right now": Bulma added hoping he didn't hear that.  
  
But he did and he wanted just to make things better for her but how, well he couldn't make things better by walking behind her. "Stop, woman": Vegita commanded "No Vegita you can't order me around, now just leave": Bulma said almost letting her emotions get the better of her. But Vegita didn't listen he grabbed her wrist and stopped her, he pulled her against him. He felt her chest against his and her hart was pounding. Vegita felt his hart racing too (How does she do that to me?)  
Bulma knew what she wanted to do but she wasn't going to, that would only make things worse and if she couldn't do that she would just have to do with kicking his ass.  
  
"Let me go or ells ":Bulma growled even shocked she could do that. Vegita noticed that and only found that more appealing to take her on her challenge: " or what? " Bulma felt a surge of aggression, he acted like she was just playing (well then I'll make you sorry for underestimating me)  
  
She jumped on him unexpectedly and was sitting right on top of him punching him in the face but Vegita was faster out of his daze then she had expected and turned it around literally.  
  
He grabbed both of her fists and smirked: "You want it the hard way huh? " Then before she could think of a comeback he already was on top of her (*I told you it was literally *) Bulma growled she was stuck and Vegita had that irritating smirk on his face. "Fine you win now let me go": Bulma said hoping he would "Doesn't the winner get a price and I know exactly what I want": Vegita replied with an evil smirk gracing his face.  
  
Bulma knew it to and tried to resist but she couldn't move, Vegita leaned down and looked in her eyes he saw she was not scared but more nervous, strangely that made him feel better. He was in front of her face whispering in her ear:" If you stopped moving it will be even better.for the both of us"  
  
Bulma didn't know why but Vegita`s soft voice calmed her down and she stopped resisting altogether. Vegita felt that and smirked, he started to kiss her neck then on her temple then on the tip of her nose, he looked up in those blue pools just to see enjoyment in her eyes. He pushed her chin up with his finger and kissed her softly then when she joined him she opened her mouth to let Vegita`s tong explore her. It lasted for a long time but for Bulma it was much to short but someone interrupted them and she was now turning her face to see who it was. Vegita was up in a second when he saw who it was.  
  
"Well Vegita and I thought you didn't like the Ball, but it seems you are enjoying yourself": Then the person chuckled and waited to hear the reacting of Vegita. "What are you doing here": Vegita said coldly.  
  
"Cant your mother see what her son is up to in a dark hallway": the queen stated  
  
Then the queen walked towards Bulma:" are you going to stay there lying on your back or are you used to that?": The queen said with a strange glitter in her eye. Vegita knew what his mother was doing she was testing her by Bulma`s reaction (This can go good or really bad)  
  
Bulma who wished she was al alone in her room reading a book or just sleeping, was getting really pist of at all those people who challenged or insulted her.  
  
"Now one treats me like trash not Vegita not Frieza and not even the Queen of Vegitasei, that means you! ": Bulma said while standing face to face with the Queen  
  
First there was a silence but then the Queen got the same smirk as Vegita and said: "It seems you found a woman that can equal your pride and big mouth Vegita, I like her." Then she just walked away and left Bulma and Vegita standing there.  
  
Bulma was shocked but took this chance to leave and she thought Vegita would fallow but she tried anyway. Vegita looked at her go around the corner and he smirked (Now I know that you want me as much as I want you so take some rest because the hunt will be soon on again)  
  
Bulma landed on her pillow and closed her eyes only to see Vegita again, did she really like him or was it lust and does he like me or is it lust all those questions and no damn answers. Maybe tomorrow I'll know what the hell is going on inside of me.  
  
~*~ Kakarott was worried his mate was so sad and she wasn't getting out of it, he knew why it was because of her sister the life she has and will have for the rest of her life. Until he walked into something that could change everything, he came from the bathroom when he saw someone struggling he wanted to help the person but when he saw who they were he waited for a second. He knew if Vegita hurt Bulma he would have to attack him, because if Bulma got hurt Chichi would have a meltdown.  
  
But then he saw the kiss and the passion in that kiss, Kakarott knew that it wasn't lust but he also knew that Vegita wasn't the emotion expert and would probably wont realize that. So he, Krillen, 18 and Chichi would just have to help a hand.  
  
He told everybody about what he saw and the plan he had in mind and then he looked in his mate's eyes there was a shine that was gone the day Bulma came. (I will do anything to make that shine last forever.anything) ~*~  
  
Even the Queen wanted them to stay together because when she interrupted his son with the Blue hared girl she saw something she thought she would never see in her hard ass son, protectiveness for the girl. So she would handle one of the persons that could brake them up .her mate.  
  
She was in the bedroom with her mate the King he seemed relax so she tried her luck: "Vegita why did you mate with me I was a mere second class female"  
  
He looked at her and thought (Because you are the most beautiful and strongest woman I ever met) She heard everything and hoped he got the point she was going to make next : " Well if your son finds someone like that you would let him take her as his mate like you did, wouldn't you? "  
  
"Woman what are you saying that our son finally likes someone and it's a second class": King Vegita said  
  
The Queen glared at him when he said second class like it was a filthy thing. He saw that so he sighed: "Aargg fine if he really found someone that can stand him for as long as you can stand me, then he can mate with her, now come here woman I'm tired of talking." She smirked and did what he said with out talking back, this time.  
  
Well finally a new chapter, sorry for the long wait!!! Review if you like it oke! 


	7. 7

I tried to be a good girl  
  
*I have bad grammar and spelling I know but it's not my fault I'M DUTCH! *Disclaimer: I confess I don't own DBZ .are you happy now!  
  
Vegita couldn't sleep because he needed that woman, NO he craved for the woman. And because of those feelings he felt weak and feeling weak made him angry and when he was angry he finds someone to beat it out of and the perfect place to find that person was the training ground.  
  
Vegita was steaming inside and you could clearly see that from the outside, everybody who saw him could see THAT, and hoped that they wouldn't be the one to feel his wrath. When he finally ended up at the training ground he started to look for to right person, then he spotted the perfect subject.  
  
"My my why are you always at the right place at the right time? It must be a curs.for you". Vegita chuckled and walked over to his pray to greet it and to ruin his life. "We meet again Zarbon and under your poor circumstances": Vegita said ready to crush his dreams "What are you talking about Vegita ":Zarbon said with disgust written on his face when he said Vegita`s name.  
  
"Oh didn't you know?.. your future mate and I had a lot of `fun` at the Ball. And if you don't know... she tastes real sweet`. Zarbon face was shocked he couldn't believe it he thought that Bulma hated the prince. But even though Vegita was a killer and loved being it, he knew that Vegita never lies because that was to low for his Saiyan pride.  
  
"I know how you do women Vegita you seduce them and then throw them away but you cant get her out of you, not even if you wanted to. And then she will find out who you really are and she will drop you like the piece of garbage you are! ": Zarbon yelled, anger going through his body.  
  
Those words hit Vegita hard because they were al true (except the last one, of course) he never longed for a woman like he longed for her and he wasn't about to let her go he had to do something.  
  
But first... he had to beat Zarbon into a bloody-pulp.  
  
"I'm going to say one more thing before I'm going to kick your ass ..if I lose Bulma, she will never lower herself to you ":Vegita knew that would piss him of and it did big time he even transformed but he still wouldn't stand a chance against Vegita.  
  
Bulma awoke to a knock on the door she grumbled and knew this was going to be a BAD day. She was at the door turning the keycard .The person knocked again:" Yeh Yeh I'm coming how do you open this damn door..klick ..finally": Bulma was getting more and more irritated every time the person knocked on the door.  
  
Until she saw who was at the door. "What happened to you, you like shit ":Buma said shock on her face while she was looking at Zarbon who was trying to stand strait. "Thanks.. Vegita that is what happened and if you start talking about what an ass hole he is then you better shut up because I know what you did last night": Zarbon said not looking at her anymore.  
  
"How!. I.I mean" Bulma looked at the floor she was shocked Zarbon has never talked like that to her and how did he know about them (Oh Bulma that's a stupid question..Vegita is going to have a pair of painful ears when I'm done with him)  
  
She looked up at Zarbon and didn't know what to say but tried anyway:" I'm sorry Zarbon I didn't want to hurt you but I didn't know what to do about Vegita so I made up that you were my mate, it just went out of hand".  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw that she meant every word but it still hurt (why cant she love me! why did it have to be him?) He decided that the things he asked himself he was going to ask Bulma.  
  
"Do you love .,.Vegita? ": He said with disgust in his voice when he said Vegita.  
  
Bulma had been asking that question herself but couldn't find an answer between her emotions" I really do not know but I'm going to find out": Bulma answered . Then Zarbon left because if he staid to long he didn't want to leave and maybe do something drastic. Bulma knew what she was going to do she was going to confront Vegita but first she was going to scream her longs out because he told Zarbon and then kicked the shit out of him.  
  
Bulma asked a guard where Vegita slept but he wasn't that willing so she had to sweet-talk him first (not that that was so hard) When she got her answer she walked to the only person that had the answers to her questions.  
  
Bulma found the room just to see two mean looking men standing in front of the door. "I want to speak to the prince, now": She demanded not showing any emotions but in the inside she was burning with anger and something else and it had to do with touching Vegita. "Does he know you're coming": The guard said while checking her out. Bulma rolled her eyes irritated by the guard: " No he doesn't but he wants to see me and if you don't let me in, he will be very pissed and if you don't believe me ask him yourself ":Bulma said out of breath but looking strait at the guard she was talking to. He didn't say anything just went in the room:" Vegita came out of the shower and raised his eyebrow when he saw the guard: `what do you want?" "Uh well there's a woman standing outside and she demands to talk to you": He said while shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
Vegita knew it was Bulma but he needed to be sure he didn't want some stupid high classed bimbo in his room so he asked:" What does she look like"  
  
The guard smirked and said:" She is the most exotic and hottest female I've met in a long while, I wouldn't mind.." `but before he could finish his sentence he was thrown against the wall by a Ki ball  
  
(You wouldn't have a chance to talk to her because you would be dead)  
  
He opened the door just to see Bulma leaning against the wall looking irritated and bored. " Are you going to stand there all day woman, or do I have to drag you in": Vegita said knowing that would fire her up. Bulma looked at Vegita and was caught of-guard because Vegita was standing there in only a towel, but soon stopped starring and replied.  
  
"I rather stand here then even step one foot in your room": Bulma muttered. "Really funny woman, now get your butt inhere": Bulma didn't talk back he would get an earful later .She walked past the guard to see a shocked look on his face, no one talked back at the prince and survived but she did it without even a scratch.  
  
Vegita leaned against a wall and waited for her to start and she did. Bulma walked up to Vegita stuck her finger in his chest and began: "You Vegita. You are the most heartless, irritating, meanest, stubborn, and egotistical big mouth I have ever seen." She just wanted to catch her breath but Vegita had his hand on her mouth to stop her from beginning again.  
  
"What have I done now and don't start again with cursing me out just answer the question? ": Vegita said wandering what could piss her of like that.  
  
"You told Zarbon what happened last night and then kicked his ass ":Bulma growled "So": Vegita said not knowing what was wrong with that and even smirked when he thought back on it. "Aarrgg for saiyans that's normal isn't it! And that's not even the reason why I came and you already succeeded to make me angry":Bulma growled  
  
Vegita saw that there was no point in continuing this subject "Well why did you come to my room": Vegita said with that smirk on his face thinking of things they could do in his room.  
  
When Bulma saw that smirk and Vegita getting closer she knew she had to ask him now: " Ooh now you don't first you have to answer my question ".  
  
"And that is": Vegita said now standing in front of her "What do you feel for me because if its lust then you can never lay a finger on me again but if you do feel something then tell me now or you will never see me again": Bulma said as fast as she could  
  
Vegita looked in her eyes they where filled with sadness and fear, the thought of losing her was unthinkable. Strangely he thought that she would always be there but he couldn't just say that, he just couldn't. `Go away then ..go on`: Vegita said trying to look calm and not caring But from the inside he was ripping himself apart.  
  
Bulma looked in shock she felt like someone had destroyed al her dreams. Then she felt something on her face her hand reached it and Bulma looked at her hand everything she did felt like it was in slow-motion .For a whole minute Bulma kept on looking at her hand then realized that it was a tear. (A tear. I've never had a tear before what has he done to me!..I started caring that's what happened, I wont let him see me like this.never!)  
  
Bulma turned around and went to the door then whispered: "I hate you Vegita I hate you for this one tear"  
  
Vegita had been watching Bulma not knowing what was going on until he saw the sparkling thing on her hand she had cried for him. (No one has ever cared for me to cry, no one). But then he heard her last words she hated him for making her cry. Vegita couldn't think about it anymore, it hurts too much he needed to get away and so he decided at that moment that he would sine up for purging mission.  
  
Bulma had been in her room for the whole week and thought about everything. She was sure Vegita had been playing with her so she would build a bigger wall around her feelings and promised to never try to be a good girl anymore.  
  
Bulma came out of her room with a stone cold face and walked of to Frieza`s chambers .She didn't even knock she just went in and demanded to speak to Frieza. Frieza who always had an eye on her but couldn't do anything because of their deal was glad Bulma came for a `visit` because she always had something interesting to say.  
  
"I've served you well, haven't I master Frieza": Bulma said still looking like she was made of stone.  
  
"Yes Bulma you have served me very well": Frieza raised his eyebrow in interest. "I want to make you an offer but in return you have to let me go": Bulma said "Well than it must be a good offer": Frieza said wondering what the woman was talking about.  
  
"It is": Bulma stated Well than. Do tell": Frieza said  
  
I have learned my subjects everything so I'm practically useless .I know you have been interested in me from the beginning and I will give myself to you for one night for my freedom": Bulma said while her stomach was turning over and over.  
  
Frieza really has wanted her since the beginning:" Is that night good enough for your freedom? "  
  
`Yes it is..master`: Bulma replied but almost lost it for a moment.  
  
That night.  
  
Bulma had the most boring outfit on that she could think of just to make him want her less (Fat chance Bulma what are you doing, is this worth it?) Bulma stopped and muttered to herself:" Yes it is and then you're going to leave this live forever"  
  
Zarbon picked up Bulma at her door, if it could get any worse then it just did: "`What are you doing here!" "Bulma I always pick up Friaza`s toys`: Zarbon said looking at Bulma and thinking she looks good in anything. "Oh": Bulma`s face hardened and just told Zarbon to lead her to him and she demanded that he didn't ask anymore questions  
  
Zarbon looked at Bulma with a worried face and thought (What have you gotten yourself into this time, gorgeous?)  
  
Zarbon knocked on the door and led Bulma in:"Oh good you're here now the `fun` can begin": Frieza said with a freighting smile on his face that made Bulma`s heart go faster and faster. Then Frieza looked at Zarbon who was still standing there he knew that he was very protective of Bulma. "What are you standing there for Zarbon leave.NOW!"  
  
Bulma just kept on thinking about one thing..Vegita. She felt Frieza`s tale go around her waist and pulling her to him The last thing that she thought was (Oh god here goes I think... I'm going to throw up)  
  
Ok review if you like it OK! 


	8. 8 AND THE END

The end ! I tried to be a good girl  
  
*He I love this story but its going to end now!!!!. Sorry but maybe you will like my next fic if I'm writing it anyway.  
  
*Disclaimer: Would anybody notice it that irritating disclaimer was gone .I don't think so! But I don't want to get in trouble because my life is a mess already. Her goes for the millionth time I don't own DBZ.  
  
Bulma was pressed up to Frieza and couldn't stop swallowing because if she didn't she would throw up all over him and that would make him really pissed off.  
  
Bulma`s shirt and pants where ripped of and her body was thrown on the bed when Frieza flew over to the bed and was hovering above her she regretted everything and just wanted to run but she knew she wouldn't have a chance. She needed help and she needed it NOW. And then called for the person who was close by and cared for her to save her from Frieza (she hoped).  
  
"ZARBON HELP ME! ": Bulma screamed while tears were streaming down her face and her hands trying to cover up parts of her body so Frieza couldn't reach them. "Haha weakling you can shout al you want, Zarbon will never help you he's too scared for me and so should you": Frieza said lowering himself almost feeling her skin on his. "Wanna bet! ": Bulma growled Zarbon was standing in the hall shacking from anger, the rage came form what Frieza was doing to Bulma. When he heard the scream for help he had tried to control himself but he couldn't anymore and ran as fast as he could to Frieza`s chambers. He slammed the door open and looked at Bulma pinned under Frieza and tears streaming down her face. He had never seen Bulma so helpless and got angry at just looking at her. Frieza didn't look at Zarbon when he came he just kept on doing what he was trying to do but Bulma made it very hard for him. He stopped when he heard Zarbon scream: "Let her go Frieza! or else" "Or else what? ": Frieza said jumping of the shaking Bulma and walking over to Zarbon "I'll have to stop you..forever ":Zarbon growled The fight started if you can call it that, Frieza was beating the shit out of Zarbon and the only thing Zarbon did was clutching his hurting body parts.  
  
Frieza was loving the screams Zarbon made as he started to break every boon in Zarbon`s body. Zarbon couldn't stand the pain he prayed that he would pass out but Frieza made sure he didn't because every time he broke a boon he would wait a little while and then broke another. Bulma who was curled up felt like she went a bit crazier every time Zarbon screamed.  
  
(I got to stop this. I can't let Zarbon get kilt because of me!) Bulma grabbed a porcelain lamp and smashed it against a wall, Frieza didn't notice that because he was to involved killing Zarbon slowly.  
  
She looked for a sharp piece and kept it in her hand until Frieza was standing in a good position. When Frieza was facing his back to Bulma she stood on the bed jumped of and landed on Frieza`s back before he could throw her of she jabbed the porcelain object in his neck as hard as she could.  
  
..Everything stopped Frieza didn't move Bulma was still on his back and Zarbon was lying on the ground shacking and opening his tearful eyes to see why the torturing had stopped .  
  
Bulma snapped out of it and noticed that she was still on Frieza`s back so she climbed of him as fast as she could. Then the door swung open and Vegita who had sensed Bulma`s fear ran threw. He noticed Zarbon and Frieza they were both not moving and then saw Bulma she was on the ground with her knees against her chin rocking back and forth. She was covered in blood but seemed unharmed. (But why the fuck was she naked!)  
  
Vegita went to Bulma picked her up and whispered to her:" Come on little one snap out of it" Bulma then moved her head to see Vegita and then looked at Frieza : "What happened?" "I don't no woman, you tell me ":Vegita said looking at the dried tears on Bulma`s face. "Frieza was trying to rape me ":Vegita wanted to say something but Bulma put her finger on her lips. "I called for Zarbon because he was nearby, Zarbon came but he was to weak and Frieza started to kill him slowly. I couldn't look at it anymore so I broke a vase and took a sharp piece and jabbed it in Frieza`s neck..and then everything stopped".  
  
Vegita chuckled and placed Bulma on the bed rapped a blanked around her and then walked over to Frieza and started to talk to him and Bulma: " Well well Frieza it seems my mate has paralyzed you don't you think that is amusing the future Queen of Vegitasei paralyses you and the future King kills the mighty Frieza".  
  
Frieza who came out of his daze and had heard everything started pleading for his life:" Vegita you know I would never hurt your mate we were just playing just let me go and I will never come back". "Let's just ask my mate what she wants to do with you": Vegita said knowing what she was going to say  
  
Bulma looked at Vegita and then at Frieza remembering all the times she had been beaten up and almost raped. Remembering that he had taken her away from her family and also what he wanted to do this night that all made this the easiest choice she ever made: "Kill him.painfully": Bulma growled  
  
`Your wish is my commend ": Vegita said and blasted Frieza`s arms one by one of then his legs and then the rest of his body.  
  
Vegita ordered some guards to clean up all of the blood and to send Zarbon to the infirmity. Vegita looked at Bulma and said to the guards: "And take her to the infirmity to". "Oh no I'm not I'm perfectly healthy I just need about twenty showers or more": Bulma said thinking of what could've happen and what already did.  
  
Vegita knew that he couldn't change her mind so he just decided  
  
If you can't fight them, join them*  
  
So he picked her up and whispered in her ear:" Well then let's get to work" Bulma chuckled: "Your shower or mine"  
  
After 19 showers...  
  
Bulma was lying in Vegita`s arms in the bathtub and sighed  
  
"What's wrong woman are you not satisfied already": Vegita said sarcastic.  
  
Bulma smirked and turned around:" I can never get enough of you the thing is I'm finally a good girl but can I stay that way?"  
  
Vegita chuckled and whispered in her ear: "I'll make a deal with you, little one. Stay a good girl during the day but be my bad girl at night.  
  
That's it and I have to know what you think of it, I personally really liked this last chap (damn its my fic I love the whole thing). So. review!!!! Pleaseeeeee!!! 


End file.
